


Scrap Yard Picasso

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Teacher Cas, Fluff, M/M, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on the brink of failing art, but his teacher Mr. Novak is determined to help him find a medium he isn't embarrassed to express himself through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrap Yard Picasso

Dean can’t fail art class, well he can’t fail any class if he wants to graduate this year.  Art just happens to be the class he is in danger of failing.  It’s a definite blow to Dean’s ego because while he doesn’t necessarily get top notch grades, he can do any math problem a teacher hands him or discuss the finer points of classic novels better than several of his instructors.  So, he is painfully aware of how truly terrible he is at art.  Hell, the only reason he didn’t transfer out of the class is because the teacher, Mr. Novak or Castiel as he let’s the kids call him, is awesome.

Dean and half of the class has had a crush on the guy since the first day of school.  He’s been subtly flirting with the man for months, and it’s only that much harder to show a man he respects and crushes over his abysmal artwork.

So, he is extra bummed when Castiel asks him to stay behind after class several weeks before the end of school. “Dean, I don’t want to fail you, but you haven’t even handed in 75% of your assignments,” Castiel says as he pushes his neat black framed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.  ”I know you are doing the assignments as I watch your progress in class, but then on the due date, you give me nothing.”

"Yeah, I just-I just don’t want to hand in something god awful," Dean says as he rubs at the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Dean, while technical merit is a portion of your grade, I do not expect everyone to be a highly skilled artist.  I grade you on whether you understood the assignment and attempted to apply the principles I taught in that lesson. However, I cannot determine any of that if I do not have anything to look at," Castiel explains earnestly as he tries to find somewhere to lean that isn’t covered in pastel pieces or chalk.  It’s really no use, the seat of his slacks is always covered in stray art supplies by the time second period rolls around. It’s just one of his endearing quirks.  

"I get that, but—" Dean takes a deep breath at looks into Castiel’s understanding blue eyes.  "I’ve never been as awful at something as I am at drawing and painting.  I’m good at sports, and I’m fairly good at math and science.  I can take apart and rebuild a car, but I can’t draw a damn piece of fruit to save my life," Dean says.

"Dean, I’ve read some of the essays and creative assignments you’ve written for my brother’s class.  I don’t believe you lack the creativity or vision to excel in art.  I think we just haven’t found a medium that suits you, but I think I have an idea. You know how to weld?" Castiel asks as he strokes his scruffy chin, leaving behind blue residue from the pastel on his hands.

"Yeah, I can weld.  What’s that got to do with anything?" he replies as he looks at Mr. Novak skeptically.

"I will give you the credit you need to pass my class if you join me this weekend to help me with a project," Castiel tells him then twists against the table to grab a scrap of paper and something to write with.  "This is the address of the place we’ll be working.

Dean takes the paper and accepts the assignment a little hesitantly, because he doesn’t want to screw up any important projects that Cas has, but he shows up on Saturday because he can’t afford to miss it.  The place looks like an old warehouse, but when Cas let’s him in with an easy smile, he sees that it’s been converted into studio apartments.  Cas gives him a quick tour, padding around the apartment barefoot and in torn jeans. It’s a good look for his normally put together teacher, and Dean has trouble concentrating on anything but how those jeans hug him.

"We’ll actually be working out back, because that’s where I’ve got the scrap metal, and my landlord would kill me if I tried metalwork in his building," Cas says as he grabs a pair of work boots and his keys.  "So, basically I just want you to find some pieces of scrap metal and make something with them. I could probably bore you with the technicalities of metalwork, but I’m guessing that you know enough if you’ve been welding for any length of time.  I just think this might be a medium you can find a voice in," Castiel explains as they come out to a shed behind the large warehouse.  

Inside, there are a ton of metal scraps and a sort of metal shop.  Dean’s thoroughly impressed, and he immediately starts to look through what Cas has.  He’s hesitant to pick anything because all the supplies are Cas’ and even if they are scraps, it had to have cost him a lot of money to get all this. However, Castiel follows him and encourages him to grab things he wants when he pauses too long.

When he’s picked what he wants to use, Castiel helps him cut and sort what he needs.  Then he steps back and watches as Dean fiddles with things and pieces them together in different ways. When Dean needs help holding something or bending it the way he wants it, Castiel steps in and helps him. They work together closely for hours, and Dean is shocked when Castiel touches his shoulder lightly and asks if he’d like dinner.  

They step back from the piece Dean’s spent the entire day working on, and while it is not complete, it is impressive for a first timer.  ”May I ask your inspiration, or is it personal?” Castiel asks as the head back into the apartment.

"Oh, um it’s pretty stupid," Dean shrugs as he follows Cas to the open kitchen area.  

"Considering that you have never done metalwork before, your work is rather incredible even in it’s infancy. So, I highly doubt any concept for it is stupid," Castiel assures him as he pulls some meat out of the fridge and starts to make hamburger patties.

"Um, I guess I couldn’t really get  _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep_  out of my head when told me what to do. So, I guess I wanted to make something made of hard metal in a vulnerable, human sort of position.  Does that make sense?” Dean asks as he takes the tomato Cas places on the counter and slices several piece off of it for their burgers.  

"I do not understand why you doubt yourself Dean.  That is a well thought out idea, and it shows that you can take inspiration from existing work and create your own vision of it.  That is a very important skill in art.  Why do you you think that there are so many variations of the Madonna and child?" Castiel says as he flips the burgers.  

"You really think it’s good?" Dean asks in shock.

"Dean, like I told you.  I never doubted your creativity and vision. We just needed to find you the proper way to express it, and I’m glad I could help you find that," Castiel says with a gentle smile as he places their plates on the island.  

"So, you aren’t going to fail me?" Dean asks, still a little surprised.

"No, Dean.  In case you haven’t noticed, I take much more pleasure in helping my pupils find a way of expressing themselves through art than I do failing them because _I fail_  to provide them the proper tools with which to create,” Castiel explains as he reaches over and gently touches Dean’s hand.

"Huh, and I just thought you liked me," Dean says with his patented Winchester charm.

Castiel snorts as he pulls his hand away.  ”Yes, Dean.  I suppose that has been obvious for a while, but I do not play favorites where grades are concerned,” Castiel explains seriously.

Dean gives him a lopsided grin as he pulls Cas’ hand back into his.  ”So, what you’re saying is that you would’ve helped any of your students pass the class, but I’m the one you’ll make his favorite food for?” Dean asks with a raised brow as he clasps their fingers together.

"The fact that I have meat to make burgers readily available has nothing to do with your eating habits—"

"I’m talking about the apple pie I smelled the moment I stepped foot in here," Dean corrects him with a knowing smirk.

This causes Castiel to blush and duck his head.  ”It’s one of those pre-made, stick-it-in-the-oven-to-bake things.  I actually suck at baking, so don’t get your hopes up,” he admits, and Dean can see just how red the tips of his ears are.

"I guess baking just isn’t your medium," Dean says with a smirk, and Castiel groans, but when Dean kisses his fingers he looks up with a soft smile.

"You’re still my student, Dean, but after you graduate, I would love it if you came back to finish your sculpture. Perhaps, I can show you other methods of metalwork, " Cas says as he reluctantly pulls his hand away and finishes his food.

"I think I’d like that, Cas.  Maybe you can show me some other mediums too.  Have you ever tried body art?"

"Dean," Castiel pleads as he pulls the pie out of the oven where he’d stored it.

"What? You should be proud that you’ve sparked my interest in art," Dean says as he looks hungrily at the pie.

"Your interest in art and sex are indistinguishable," Castiel grumbles.

"Your words, not mine, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a super short ficlet, so I don't go into any sort of detail on metalwork, so don't hate me for how basic/easy it sounds. I really tried to avoid turning another ficlet into a 5k+ monster. Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
